


The Sun Also Rises

by J_Jax



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Jax/pseuds/J_Jax
Summary: Донни не знает, что сказать. Что да, против, потому что с этим человеком его связывают самые больные и самые длительные отношения в его жизни? Что он не хочет - не может опять в это встревать?.. Особенно после того, как все, наконец, закончилось.





	The Sun Also Rises

**Author's Note:**

> First of all - English-speaking pals, if you're here - i'm sorry ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯ 
> 
> Все это является одной сплошной довольно абстрактной фантазией на тему фактов, слухов и откровенных домыслов и включает многочисленные ошибки матчасти, несовпадение сроков, нарушение временных рамок, набор неподходящих лексических средств и уё... уникальную транслитерацию имен (разумеется, о IC вообще говорить не приходится), в чем я полностью отдаю себе отчет. Если что-то из этого может вас травмировать - извините, сжальтесь и пройдите мимо.  
> Все совпадения случайны, факты перевраны; сказка для личного пользования.  
> Я просто упоролся, и мне было очень надо.  
> Никогда ни за что не выложил бы, но крупно проспорил кое-кому и тупо пришлось.

\- Кстати, к проекту согласился присоединиться Вэн Джиан.  
Донни молчит слишком долгие четыре, а то и все пять секунд. Он оказался как-то не готов. А все потому, что, как он считает, это не та информация, которой следует делиться после “кстати”. Только откуда об этом было знать режиссеру.  
А ведь до этого момента все шло замечательно. Обсуждение проекта доставляло Донни массу удовольствия, предвкушение от работы над таким крупным Голливудским фильмом, да еще частью культовой франшизы - он думал, ему ничто не сможет испортить настроение. Оказалось, ошибался.  
\- Но почему именно он? - наконец спрашивает он, и звучит это вовсе не так нейтрально, как хотелось бы.  
\- Что-то не так? - удивляется Эдвардс, - Вы против?  
И Донни не знает, что сказать. Что да, против, потому что с этим человеком его связывают самые больные и самые длительные отношения в его жизни? Что он не хочет - не может опять в это встревать?.. Особенно после того, как все, наконец, закончилось.  
\- Нет. Что вы. Он отличный актер. И режиссер. И человек, - Донни понимает, что его уже несет, но остановиться не может. - И актер.  
\- Нам нужно стопроцентное попадание в китайскую аудиторию, Вы уже играли вместе, все так славно складывалось! - продолжает Эдвардс, явно чувствуя, что Донни все же выбит из колеи. - У вас точно нет никаких... творческих разногласий, недопониманий?  
\- Ничего подобного, - говорит Донни, думая о тысячах недопониманий и разногласий, но отнюдь не творческих.  
\- Он сначала отказался, а потом согласился.  
Не мог сначала отказаться, а потом еще раз отказаться?  
\- Так все хорошо?  
\- Да. Конечно. Я просто удивился, он никогда особо не стремился к Голливуду, тем более, к игровому кино, скорее наоборот… Да и он больше режиссер, чем актер, он сам говорил несколько раз, когда мы встречались. Поэтому я и...  
Донни не знает, не прозвучало ли это "мы встречались" как "мы встречались" и поскорее прикусывает язык, пока не ляпнул еще чего-нибудь.  
...  
Нет, ну почему он? Почему из всех китайских актеров им пришло в голову пригласить на экшен-камео именно Джиана, осыпанного международными премиями режиссера, который английский знает в лучшем случае середина на половину, в последний раз приближался к залу, наверное, когда встречал его после тренировки лет этак семь назад, а в последнее время снимается исключительно в собственных фильмах? Что это за логика такая извращенная? В Китае что, по их мнению, больше популярных актеров нет?  
А сам Джиан с какой стати вообще согласился, если обычно и к сценарию с подветренной стороны не подойдет, если ему не предложат роль Конфуция, Будды, на худой конец императора, или уж совсем в крайнем случае не досыплют артхаусной шизухи?..  
Донни очень хочется позвонить и задать эти вопросы лично, но они не разговаривали уже почти год, и это было своеобразным рекордом, нарушать который Донни очень не хотелось. Хотя все равно скоро придется.  
Он скрипит зубами. Надо пойти закинуться кофе, а хочется чего покрепче, но он не для того старался, в очередной раз набирая форму, чтобы похерить режим из-за одной неприятной новости, даже такой.  
…  
Через два часа Донни сидит в своем номере с бутылкой дрянного скотча из минибара в руке и пытается попасть по кнопке ноль на телефоне, чтобы позвонить на ресепшен и отменить вейк-ап-колл.  
Почему этому человеку всегда удается поставить его жизнь с ног на голову?..  
...  
Вообще-то, до личного знакомства Джиан Вэн оставался для него фигурой более чем абстрактной. Донни никогда не разделял общих восторгов по поводу его актерской игры и прочих талантов. Во-первых, они начали карьеру в одно и то же время, но в совершенно разных областях. Когда СМИ начали гудеть о Джиане, у Донни были совсем другие проблемы, да и Гонконг все же совершенно другой мир, нежели Пекин (как, впрочем, и весь остальной Китай). Ну натыкался он пару раз на "A Native of Beijing in New York" по ТВ, счел, что совершенно не понимает, в чем причина общего повального увлечения.  
Правда, почему-то каждый раз досматривал серию до конца. Наверное, чтобы окончательно прийти к выводу, что история скучная, серая и банальная, а актеры выставляют себя в самом дурацком свете. Америка в сериале показана довольно шаблонной, но, по правде сказать, не то чтобы нереалистичной. Что касается популярности Джиана благодаря этой роли - тут он вообще не понимал. Внешности он был весьма специфической - на лицо, и увалень увальнем в остальном.  
А вот на "Городок Лотосов" подружка потащила его в кино. И пришлось идти и страдать все два долбаных часа сорок четыре минуты.  
Донни не понимал, что хорошего в том, чтобы долго и нудно снимать о том, как все плохо. Тяжелая судьба главной героини была может быть и правда трогательной, но пленки, на его вкус, все равно не стоила. Тем более двух часов сорока четырех минут его жизни. Написали бы лучше книгу, кому надо - прочитают. Кино должно быть ярким, зрелищным, быстрым, и не давать заскучать.  
По какой причине Джиан Вэн получил награду за лучшую мужскую роль, Донни опять-таки не понял. Герой-любовник из него был так себе.  
А вот девушке Донни фильм понравился, от Джиана она вообще как-то нехорошо прямо с места зафанатела, а когда Донни попытался добиться от нее, ну что такого особенного она в нем увидела, только вздыхала и загадочно заулыбалась.  
Ну и потом Донни периодически натыкался на упоминания о Джиане в СМИ, что неудивительно, так как его имя постоянно было на слуху.  
Потом практически случайно посмотрел небольшой отрывок из его интервью - уже в сети, уже после его первого фильма.  
Джиан моргал в камеру, скупо отвечал на вопросы, демонстрировал всем своим видом нежелание говорить дальше и тоскливо косился на зажигалку, которую вертел в руках.  
Донни сначала стало смешно - прекрасный актер, любимчик миллионов, не может на пять минут изобразить приветливое отношение по отношению к журналистам. А потом Донни понял, что тот всего лишь не хочет, так как ему это не нужно. И ощутил нечто вроде зависти.  
И по сути это был последний раз, когда он более или менее внятно подумал о нем до того, как они встретились лично. Вот и все, всего пара эпизодов на те лет пятнадцать, что они оба были в профессии.  
...  
Двухтысячный год был… ну, лучше многих предыдущих. Не было, конечно, в нем ни миллениумной знаковости, ни знамения рока, но если сравнивать… он успешно закончил работу в "Горце", ни с кем не разругавшись и даже наоборот, начал нарабатывать репутацию в Голливуде - не со слишком больших высот, но тем не менее. Здоровье тоже стало значительно лучше, особенно когда он практически полностью отказался от некоторых привычек. Так что ничто теперь не могло помешать ему достигнуть успеха.  
\- Это там Джиан Вэн? - спросил Донни, взглядом указывая на дальний угол зала.  
\- Ага, - сказала Мишель, подозрительно глянув на Донни.  
\- А ты с ним знакома? - Донни сделал вид, что ее взгляда не заметил.  
\- Ага. Мы даже в одном фильме играли. В "Сестрах Сун". Так мило, что ты следишь за моими успехами.  
\- Донни мило ей улыбнулся.  
\- Может представишь меня?  
\- Не-е-е-ет, - неожиданно отреагировала она, - Даже не думай.  
\- Почему?  
\- Она дернула плечом так резко, что пришлось поправить упавшую бретельку платья.  
\- Хочешь - сам знакомься. Только я тебе говорю заранее - это плохая идея.  
Дело было в Пекине, где Донни был проездом - он возвращался в Гонконг ненадолго, перед тем как лететь в Нью Йорк, на промоушен "Горца".  
На вечер, посвященный то ли открытию, то ли закрытию чего-то, Мишель Йео позвала по доброй памяти: после совместной работы в "Бабочка и меч" они остались в приятельских отношениях.  
Окей, на самом деле, он сам спросил, не хочет ли она его куда-нибудь пригласить - ее карьера сейчас явно шла в гору, а ему, с его пошатнувшейся, было очень полезно повращаться в новых кругах и помелькать на фото папарацци. Пусть он и по-прежнему считал эту тусовку скучной, но уже несколько изменил свое мнение. Донни вовсю раздавал улыбки направо и налево, стараясь засветиться как можно сильнее.  
Вечер шел вполне неплохо, хотя его скромной персоной прицельно мало кто интересовался, так что он решил брать дело в свои руки, пожал плечами и направился туда, где Джиан рассматривал изображение в рамке на стене и крутил в руках бокал шампанского. Он был практически такой, как он его видел в последнем интервью - высокий, некрасивый, в очках, придающих лицу выражение легкой снисходительности, то ли слегка небритый, то ли начинающий растить бороду, и даже на приеме - в джинсах, футболке и пиджаке, выступавшем, видимо, в качестве компромисса с дресс-кодом. Короче, ни за что не скажешь, что популярный актер и теперь уже и режиссер.  
Донни исполнил свою лучшую, максимально дружелюбную, но исполненную чувства собственного достоинства улыбку и начал:  
\- Добрый вечер! Давно хотел познакомиться лично - Донни Йен, но вы наверное в курсе: экшен фильмы. "Тигр в клетке", "Однажды в Китае"...  
Джиан окинул его чуть рассеянным взглядом с головы до ног, а потом сказал:  
\- Угу.  
Донни не был даже уверен, что это было именно "угу" - какой-то нечленораздельный звук, в любом случае не имеющий ничего общего ни с "здравствуйте", ни с "приятно познакомиться".  
\- Простите? - Донни был слегка ошарашен, так как Джиан тем временем, кажется уже собирался отвернуться.  
\- Я понял, - терпеливо, но уже с ноткой раздражения сказал тот, - Чжэн Джи-Дан. Экшен муви.  
\- Да, - Донни даже не знал, как реагировать, - это я.  
\- Джиан посмотрел будто спрашивая: "что-то еще?" и Донни сказал:  
\- Приятного вечера, - постаравшись вложить в фразу все свое неприятие подобного хамства и, не дождавшись ответа (в том, что он последует, если честно, он засомневался) Донни с максимально независимым видом оттанцевал обратно к Мишель, искренне надеясь, что никто не заметил этот неловкий момент.  
Джиан и правда только вздохнул и вернулся к разглядыванию репродукции на стене.  
...  
\- Ну как, познакомился? - прикрывая ехидную ухмылку бокалом шампанского, спросила Мишель.  
\- Да, - мрачно сказал Донни, забрав с подноса официанта бокал и выпив его залпом.  
\- Поговорили?  
\- Издеваешься?  
\- А я предупреждала. Он вообще не всегда компанейский человек, а сейчас слегка ушел в штопор.  
\- А что такое? - спросил Донни, который был неплохим знатоком того, как правильно уходить в штопор, а это не было на то похоже даже ни на вот столечко.  
\- А ты не слышал?.. Он пошел с не прошедшим цензуру фильмом на Каннский фестиваль. Получил Гран При, но... нет, ты серьезно не слышал?..  
\- Я уже давно газет не читаю и телевизор не смотрю. Особенно китайские каналы.  
\- Кроме своих фильмов, наверное.  
Донни вяло огрызнулся. Обсуждать дальше не хотелось - мало ли на свете неприятных людей, которые не ценят его талант. Конечно, зарывшись в свои высокоумные фильмы, может, Джиан о нем и не слышал никогда. Верилось в это с трудом, но все же всякое бывает.  
И тут Донни как по голове ударили - он представлялся своим американизированным именем, а Джиан повторил - настоящее. И значит, он его точно знает.  
Он быстро позабыл об этом неприятном эпизоде за делами и хлопотами.  
Впереди был промо тур, Донни настроился выжать из него все, что возможно, зацепиться за новые связи и может быть, уже договориться на что-то будущее.  
...  
В аэропорт он приехал в припоыднятом настроении и с очень хорошими предчувствиями. Его даже узнали пару раз и попросили автограф. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было бы года четыре назад, но уже что-то.  
Быстро покончив с регистрацией и багажом, он в темпе - так как приехал впритык - отправился к гейтам, и, поняв, что еще есть минут пятнадцать, хотел было сесть и немного выдохнуть, но спокойной передышки не вышло.  
В огромном аэропорту наткнуться на кого-то знакомого - в принципе нереально, а уж наткнуться на знаменитого будь-он-неладен Джиан Вэна, заныкавшегося в угол у гейта и пьющего кофе из бумажного стаканчика - это вообще что-то вроде мистического проведения, почему-то выбравшего такой вот странный путь доказать свое существование.  
...К тому моменту Донни таки узнал подробности истории с каннским фестивалем, Джианом и главным Управлением, но так и не решил, что думает по этому поводу. С одной стороны, немного походило на рискованный самопиар, с другой - ничего себе пиар, если ему правда запретили снимать, а с третьей - ну, он должен был знать, на что идет. И ради чего. Каннский кинофестиваль - это было что-то невероятно далекое для Донни, хотя казалось бы - тоже из мира кинематографа, но, даже испытывая некоторое уважение к европейскому кино, он никогда им не интреересовался, считая жуткой нудятиной, еще большей, чем отечественное...  
Джиан Донни тоже заметил. и при виде Донни у него стало такое лицо, как будто он в своем кофе только что обнаружил муху, и даже к ней он испытывает более теплые чувства.  
Вот тут Донни и окорбился до глубины души. Ничего себе реакция. Он, может быть, тоже не в восторге, но ведет же себя прилично.  
И что прикажете делать дальше? Делать вид, что не узнал? Уже поздно.  
Тогда Донни решил притвориться, что не заметил его реакции, улыбнулся со всей возможной приветливостью и подошел поздороваться.  
\- Добрый день!  
\- Да-да, привет, - так и не расставшись с видом, свидетельствующим, что жизнь несправедливо с ним обходится, Джиан посмотрел на свою руку прежде чем пожать протянутую Донни ладонь.  
\- Я смотрю, вы тоже не ищете внимания. Я не смог остаться незамеченным, пришлось потратить какое-то время на автографы.  
Джиан посмотрел Донни куда-то на плечо, а потом сказал:  
\- Должно быть, дело в очках. Знаете, темные очки в помещении, они скорее привлекают внимание, чем наоборот.  
Донни не сразу сообразил, на что он пялится, а потом понял: на его нынешнюю любимую куртку, и внезапно прочувствовал на ней каждую заклепку, каждую нашивочку, и чуть не выругался вслух. Вот как, вроде бы ничего не сказав, Джиан умудряется заставить его почувствовать себя идиотом?..  
Тот тем временем посмотрел куда-то за Донни, потом одними губами произнес весьма грубое слово, сказал:  
\- Прошу прощения, - и быстро ушел куда-то в сторону туалетов.  
Какое-то время Донни еще думал, что он вернется, но нет. Донни пожал плечами и забил - по крайней мере, он-то себя вел вполне достойно.  
А что до Джиана, может, у него медвежья болезнь перед полетом.  
А потом началась посадка.  
...  
Утро началось с боли в плече. Донни долго ворочался, пытаясь принять положение, в котором можно было бы поспать дальше, но ничего не вышло. Тогда он протянул руку, засунул под подушку и на ощупь вытащил пачку таблеток.  
Он вторую неделю ел обезболивающее, как конфетки, хотя по-хорошему стоило идти к врачу, но, едва вспомнив ад, который ему предстоял в таком случае, он решил отложить это все на потом - после возвращения в ГК.  
Потом он проспал еще немного, гораздо меньше, чем хотелось бы. Ему позвонили и пригласили на вечеринку: будут "только свои" под чем могло подразумеваться все что угодно, но оказалось - американо-китайская актерская и около того тусовка. Шон назвал несколько имен, некоторые из которых были на слуху. Так толком не проснувшись и не вникнув, что за повод у этой вечеринки - то ли день рождения Афины, то ли какое-то событие в жизни самого Шона, стоящее того, чтобы согнать толпу полузнакомого народа и вместе нажраться, - Донни согласился; в принципе, чего-то такого ему бы и хотелось.  
Согласившись и записав адрес, он посмотрел на часы. Если упасть на час в ванную, то потом можно уже собираться, и даже хватит времени, чтобы чуть-чуть расслабиться.  
...  
Вечеринка была в апартаментах, которые, кажется все же были жилой квартирой - в пентхаусе, несколько больших комнат, крытая терраса, минимум мебели. Многие, прилетая в Нью-Йорк надолго, предпочитали снимать апартаменты, а не останавливаться в отеле.  
По пути Донни на всякий случай купил плюшевого медведя и бутылку дорогого вина, вино отдал Шону, а медведя Афине, посчитав, что бы там ни было на самом деле, в любом случае дань вежливости отдана.  
С благодарностью приняв у Афины приветственный напиток в обмен на медведя, он перекинулся с ней парой любезностей, затем поприветствовал остальных знакомых, познакомился с некоторыми гостями (на деле даже не запоминая их лиц и имен - его немного тащило на искристой волне).  
А затем он услышал показавшийся знакомым голос и натурально выпал в осадок, увидев Джиана. Донни запоздало припомнил, что гейты в аэропорту были все на рейсы в Нью-Йорк.  
Джиан сидел на диване, на подлокотнике пристроилась какая-то незнакомая девица, его рука лежала у нее на колене и ей это явно очень нравилось. Он внимательно слушал собеседника, лица которого Донни не видел.  
И Донни удивился еще больше, когда Джиан радушно ему улыбнулся, как старому знакомому, прервал собеседника и широким жестом указал на место рядом с собой на диване:  
\- Мы говорили о фильмах о боевых искусствах, тебе наверняка есть, что добавить, - заявил Джиан, и вот теперь сказать, что Донни удивился, значило ничего не сказать, но Донни сел и они продолжили.  
\- Мне все-таки кажется, что ты не прав, - проникновенно сказал Джиан своему собеседнику, в котором Донни с легким ощущением нереальности происходящего признал Алекса Мана, - несправедливо считать экшен фильмы низшим классом, это просто совершенно другой жанр.  
\- Донни почувствовал, что над ним издеваются.  
Мэн извинился, дергано поднялся и ушел.  
\- Надо же, насколько убедительно одно твое присутствие, - глубокомысленно изрек Джиан, выглядевший крайне довольным, - Покурим?  
\- Донни автоматически кивнул.  
\- Фу! - сказала девица, сидевшая рядом с Джианом, и он поцеловал ей руку; она снова заулыбалась.  
Они вышли на неосвещенную террасу - в качестве света только огни с улицы. Джиан закурил и протянул пачку Донни, тот вытащил сигарету и покрутил в пальцах. Курить пока не хотелось.  
\- Очень интересно было услышать такие слова от тебя, - заметил Донни, решив, что "на ты" так на "ты", пока Джиан с видимым наслаждением втягивал дым.  
\- Прости, - он отогнал дым от лица и стало видно, что он улыбается довольно зло, - я от этого не становлюсь поклонником жанра, но Мэн меня взбесил. Сам далеко не ушел, а туда же. Зато какое у него было лицо, когда ты появился ровно на его словах о мусоре!..  
Джиан рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
\- Ты меня использовал, - дошло до Донни. Теперь картинка сложилась.  
Джиан театрально закатил глаза. Донни упорно казалось, что перед ним совсем другой человек.  
\- Оооо, ну брось, не надо. Я использовал момент. Ну и задолжал тебе выпивку.  
\- Иди ты в жопу со своей выпивкой, - сказал Донни, смял так и не зажженную сигарету в руке, бросил под ноги и ушел.  
Он хотел было уйти и с вечеринки, но передумал. Это было бы слишком нарочито. Да и Афина могла обидеться, или Шон, или кто вообще организовывал вечеринку. Поэтому он решил, что этот зазнавшийся сноб ему настроение не испортит, а кое-что вполне может его поправить, с чем и направился в ванную комнату.  
Через пару минут жизнь стала прекрасна без всяких но.  
Все закружилось, пошло как по маслу, шутки получались исключительно удачными, девушки были исключительно красивые, коктейли - невероятно вкусными. А что до кое-кого, в одних джинсах на все случаи жизни, так он еще пожалеет.  
"Ты, сволочь, на меня обратишь внимание", - подумал Донни, - "ты меня запомнишь, еще как".  
И тут Донни как раз заметил, что Джиан смотрит на него, через зал, поверх чужих голов, и улыбнулся ему со всем очарованием, на которое был способен.  
Джиан чуть сощурился и направился к нему.  
Концентрические круги постепенно сужались, и они снова оказались рядом, как разнонаправленные заряды.  
\- Прости, меня что-то действительно немного несет, - сказал он, придержав Донни за локоть, - Мир?  
На самом деле несло уже самого Донни. Для начала он просто кивнул и улыбнулся.  
...  
Дальше становилось все веселее и веселее, Донни уже довольно неплохо отточил умение быть душкой, когда это необходимо. Как выяснилось, то ли под действием алкоголя, то ли благодаря подходящему окружению, Джиан мог быть настоящей душой компании: он шутил, рассказывал байки из своей театральной карьеры, по полной использовал все богатые модуляции своего голоса и уж совсем не казался некрасивым, скорее наоборот - очаровательным, обаятельным и очень привлекательным. Последнее Донни слегка удивило, но по началу не более того. Он курил не особо красиво, но с таким удовольствием, что самому немедленно хотелось закурить, а еще следить за тем как он вдыхает и выдыхает дым и держит сигарету. Он смеялся так искренне и заразительно, что невозможно было не засмеяться снова.  
У них отпочковалась компания, в которую входил сам Донни, Афина, которая по обыкновению была более чем индифферентна, в центре Джиан и две девчонки - но Донни не был уверен, что они не менялись - постоянно кто-то отходил за выпивкой и возвращался снова, и еще один парень, который называл свое имя, но Донни не запомнил, не сводивший глаз с Афины. Девчонки норовили усесться на колени Джиану, а сам Донни автоматически то одну то другую придерживал за талию, но сам Джиан смотрел на него, Донни это чувствовал и продолжал улыбаться. Это было очень странно, потому что никто не замечал, но они смотрели друг на друга и говорили друг для друга. И все это представление было только для него, и Донни было даже немного страшно, потому что ему казалось, что все должны были это заметить и понять, но никто не заметил и не понял. А еще это было уже не дружеским очарованием, а чем-то куда более специфичным… и интересным.  
Потом они отправились гулять, затем в бар (казалось бы, зачем) потом Афина сказала, что им пора, и уехала на такси со своим ухажером, а девчонок они потеряли еще где-то в баре. И они вернулись в апартаменты, где уже никого не было и было темно и тихо, и не стали зажигать свет.  
Пока они поднимались в лифте, от предвкушения Донни стало жарко и немного страшно, но Джиан продолжал что-то рассказывать как ни в чем не бывало, как будто они уже не вышли за все возможные рамки, и он не понимал, к чему все идет. Донни сам не особо понимал. Он никогда не заходил так далеко, даже в мыслях, тем более - в мыслях.  
Усевшись на спинку дивана, они еще болтали и что-то пили, а потом Донни курил сигарету прямо из руки Джиана, и невозможно было не вестись на то, как у того дрожали пальцы, когда их касалось его дыхание. Донни хотел еще больше таких реакций, еще больше, столько, чтобы тот пропал окончательно, только не замечал, что пропадает сам.  
Донни положил руку ему на плечо и не встретив сопротивления, а только заметив как напряглось его лицо, прижался к нему, глядя в глаза. Руки Джиана оказались у него на талии, и это было очень странное ощущение.  
\- Ты пьян, - сказал Джиан.  
Донни напрашивался на очень большие неприятности. Но неприятности были абстрактными, а Джиан - вполне реальным, и сейчас он его скорее удерживал, чем поддерживал или отталкивал.  
\- Ты тоже пьян. И не говори, что не хочешь. Я вижу, как ты смотришь.  
Смотрел он правда так, что Донни прошибал озноб.  
\- Ты просто невероятен. Столько наглости и самолюбования, и при этом достаточно очарования, чтобы это компенсировать…  
Донни слегка опешил от такого сомнительного комплимента и опешил еще больше, когда Джиан провел по его шее кончиками пальцев, а потом одним властным движением запрокинул его голову и поцеловал под подбородок, под челюсть, и ниже, ключицу, и Донни откровенно поплыл, а потом они свалились со спинки дивана, к счастью, на сам диван, а не назад, и жарко, тесно сцепились, путаясь в руках и ногах, целовались, сталкиваясь носами, кусаясь, до нехватки воздуха.  
Донни прижался к нему всем телом, и внизу, и насмешливо сказал:  
\- Я думал, ты больше.  
\- Ну-ну, - скептично отозвался Джиан и Донни спихнул его с дивана на пол.  
\- Что же ты, передумал?.. - поднимаясь, спросил Джиан, но Донни тем временем упал спиной на спинку дивана, и, глядя Джиану в глаза, широко развел ноги, уже совершенно не отдавая отчет в том, что делает. Джиан замер, хищно глядя и тяжело дыша.  
Тогда Донни сполз еще ниже, и Джиан опустил колено между его ног, но все еще не придвинулся ближе. Донни закусил губу и подался вперед.  
Донни, конечно, никогда не делал ничего подобного, но полагал, что налажать довольно сложно. Он успел расстегнуть его джинсы и прийти к выводу, что его подначка была совсем не к месту, когда Джиан резко дернул его наверх и снова прижал к себе.  
Дальше Донни показалось, что он долго-долго падает на спину, а вокруг разлетаются цветные брызги. Он с трудом мог вспомнить что-то связное, всплывали только какие-то отрывки - как он увлеченно облизывал его пальцы, ощущение, что он ничего не решает и ни на что не может повлиять, жар прижимающегося к нему сзади тела...  
Ему было скорее хорошо - очень хорошо и очень странно.  
...  
Очнулся уже не на диване, а на кровати, явно в другой комнате, куда более трезвым, но все еще в тумане. Дико пересохло в горле, но все остальное было по-прежнему будто в вате, и он плохо чувствовал тело. Донни потянулся к столику, надеясь, что найдет хоть что-нибудь жидкое, а натолкнулся на диковатый взгляд Джиана.  
Он молча передал ему бутылку с водой, впоследствии оказавшейся пивом.  
Донни принял ее - не с первой попыти, потому что руки продолжали быть как будто не его, как манипуляторы в игровом автомате, и долго жадно пил, проливая на себя, а Джиан продолжал на него смотреть, и вдруг забрал бутылку у него из рук, и кажется просто бросил ее на пол.  
Джиан взял его лицо в ладони и стал целовать, и потом долго, изматывающе нежно целовал и гладил, и Донни чувствовал каждое прикосновение будто всей кожей. Когда он уже не мог ничего и хотел всего, Джиан уложил его на бок, и на этот раз Донни почувствовал и запомнил все, и наверное, должно было быть больно, но не было.  
Джиан был так осторожен и бережен, так не обращаются со случайным партнером, так можно было бы провести последнюю ночь с любимым человеком, прощаясь, и у Донни рвало от этого крышу, и он стонал так, что у него самого закладывало уши, а Джиан шептал ему: “Тише, ти-и-и-ше”, и это совсем не помогало; он кончил первым под его руками, под его телом, было невыносимо хорошо и просто невыносимо.  
И потом Донни заснул, пока Джиан все еще его обнимал и продолжал гладить по спине.  
...  
Кошмарное утреннее пробуждение контрастировало с этими последними воспоминаниями особенно жестко.  
Все тело болело, а кое что еще саднило и жгло, и Донни еще никогда не был так близок к мысли, что что-то в жизни надо менять.  
Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи приходили постепенно, не сразу. Пока хватало того, что пришло.  
Джиана рядом не было. Вот бы его вообще не было.  
Зато была засохшая корка на коже - на животе, на боку, и вся кровать в пятнах, которые совсем и кончательно говорили о том, что ему ничего не приснилось.  
Донни, превозмогая отвращение ко всему, подполз к краю кровати.  
Рядом с кроватью валялась пачка из-под презерватива xxl, и он уронил голову обратно на подушку, надеясь умереть прямо сейчас, пока не нашел или не вспомнил еще что-нибудь.  
Перебираясь через оставшиеся после вечеринки завалы, он добрел до ванной. Взял полотенце из шкафа - после того, что тут устроили, одно полотенце картины не испортит, даже если он его порежет на куски и разбросает по квартире.  
Контрастный душ даже не подумал хоть как-то облегчить его страдания, и унять болтанку перед глазами. Земля определенно вертелась, хотя о таких подробностях Донни предпочитал узнавать из передач НатГео.  
У него распухли губы, и на шее обнаружилась целая россыпь засосов, а еще его тошнило и мотало, и такого адского похмелья у него не было уже давно, то есть с прошлой недели. Хотя нет. Такого не бывало гораздо дольше.  
Если не сказать - никогда.  
Он попробовал присесть на край ванной и чуть не взвыл. Кое-как расправил свою собранную на полу одежду, застегнул рубашку на все пуговицы, и все равно один засос выглядывал из-под воротничка, не говоря уже о синяках на запястьях.  
Зато парадоксальным образом не болело плечо.  
Хмурый, но не выглядящий даже помятым, Джиан обнаружился на кухне. Он сидел на посудомойке с чашкой в одной руке и телефоном в другой.  
\- Кофе? - предложил он при виде Донни.  
Донни почувствовал приступ тошноты и торопливо махнул рукой. И хотел было отступить обратно, в комнату, где не пахло кофе и не было Джиана, но ему хотелось пить.  
Джиан это все то ли угадал, то ли считал, но слез со своего насеста, подошел, положил ему руку на плечо, и под этой горячей тяжелой рукой Донни покорно сел на стул (опять чуть не заорав, но справившись, потому что это было бы перебором, но похоже, с лицом не совладал, потому что Джиан посмотрел рассеяно-виновато). Донни опустил руки на стол, а голову на руки, чтобы его не видеть.  
Через пару секунд в поле зрения появился стакан с апельсиновым соком и пачка аспирина.  
Донни покосился на Джиана подозрительно, но не было и тени насмешки, он просто вернулся к своему кофе и телефону.  
Тогда Донни залпом выпил сок и закинулся несколькими таблетками. Намного лучше ему точно не станет, но и хуже тоже.  
Джиан долил ему сок и оставил бутылку на столе.  
Донни не представлял, как себя вести. Очень вряд ли это была бытовая ситуация и в жизни Джиана, но тот вел себя невозмутимо как слон, и это дополнительно очень раздражало. Он бы еще газету читал, чтобы уж совсем хорошо.  
Ситуация плавно входила в топ три самых неловких в его жизни.  
Самой неловкой все еще оставалась та, когда после оформления развода Лью сказала: "Кстати, я беременна", но уж второе-то место точно было за текущей.  
Пиздец, который им обоим грозил, выплыви хоть что-то наружу, был такого масштаба, что заговаривать о конфиденциальности события не было смысла, а больше говорить было совершенно не о чем.  
Прикончив бутылку с соком, Донни поднялся:  
\- Я пойду. Вы...  
\- Мы, конечно, еще не пили на брудершафт… - перебил его Джиан с совершенно убийственной интонацией, - но мне кажется, что на ты перешли еще вчера.  
Донни кивнул и потрусил к выходу.  
\- Джи-Дан, - окликнул его Джиан, когда Донни был уже в дверях.  
\- Что? - Донни понял, что если он его сейчас поцелует, то он вообще не знает, как отреагирует. Спектр предполагаемых реакций колебался от удара в морду до броска на шею. Это открытие (особенно в части возможного броска на шею) повергло его в легкую панику.  
Он ответил не сразу:  
\- Прости если… - и не договорил, поморщился, подбирая слова и развел руками.  
\- Если - что?  
Какое-то время Донни ждал продолжения, потом понял, что его не последует, кивнул и  
вышел.  
...  
Дальше он посвятил себя тому, чтобы выжить, решив пока как-нибудь отодвинуть подробности, которые привели его к такому состоянию на задний план. Таблетки, волшебный порошок, сигареты, алкоголь - и он, кажется, еще и не пожрал накануне - все это его срубило, странно, как он вообще смог уползти из треклятых апартаментов. Хорошо, что программа на такие случаи уже была откатана.  
Реабилитационные меры заняли рекордные два дня, через которые он чувствовал себя еще кисло, но уже вполне пристойно. По крайней мере, физически. С моральным дело обстояло куда как хуже.  
Он подозревал, что его не доведет ни до чего хорошего небольшое увлечение некоторыми веществами, и в принципе был морально готов к любым последствиям, от криминальных до венерических. Но уж точно не ожидал, что неприятности, которые он огребет, будут выражаться в том, что он сам полезет к другому мужику, да еще и успешно.  
Он сам напросился. То, что Джиан его вполне очевидно хотел, не отменяет того, что он сам напросился; напрашивался, напрашивался и напросился.  
Надо было как-то перестать себя изводить и подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Например, о таком интересном факте, что Джиан Вэн, оказывается, очень не прочь по мальчикам. Новость, безусловно, жареная, жаль, ни с кем не поделишься. Да и тот факт, что он сам оказался очень не прочь, был еще интереснее.  
Потому что конкретно Донни теперь открывался какой-то другой мир, в котором он мог вот так вот запросто дать полузнакомому мужику. Как. Почему. Да что с ним не так?!  
Окей, он вырос в Америке в то время, когда сексуальная революция уже вовсю прошагала по стране и впитать хтонический ужас перед гомосексуальными отношениями, который прививался в родном Китае, никак не мог. Ладно, он в юности был более чем любопытен, и пара экспериментов в этой области у него была, но не более того. Он больше не был юн, хотя некоторые ему и намекали, что ведет он себя не по годам. Он уже был женат, у него был ребенок в конце концов, это меняет людей, ему говорили. И никогда бы в голову ему не пришло, что его может так накрыть.  
Он честно думал, что когда отступит похмелье и пройдет пара дней, все, что он будет чувствовать, это стыд и желание поскорее похоронить эти воспоминания, но на деле, когда он вспоминал события той ночи, все, что он чувствовал, это такой стояк, что можно было колоть орехи.  
...  
Еще через пару дней, когда он просто ехал приблизительно в том районе, он, практически не думая, свернул на нужную улицу. Проклиная все на свете, он поехал по адресу, даже не зная, что он там собирается увидеть. Джиана, который будет сидеть там же со своим кофе? И что бы он ему сказал, даже если так?..  
Ему просто хотелось увидеть его еще раз.  
\- О, - дверь открыла Афина. Привет. Тоже забыл что-нибудь? - спросила она, пропуская его внутрь. Почему он был уверен, что апартаменты были Джиана?..  
\- Да. Я забыл. Я поищу?  
\- И бездумно прошелся по помещениям.  
\- Все, что осталось после вечеринки, я уже собрала, рассортировала, и почти все раздала. Что ты хоть ищешь?  
\- Очки, - сказал он первое, что ему в голову пришло.  
\- Вэна? Сейчас принесу.  
\- Нет, мои, темные, - поспешно сказал Донни.  
\- А. Темных очков не было, ты где-то в другом месте посеял. Тогда передай ему.  
\- Я?  
\- Ну да, ты его явно раньше увидишь. Он уехал в Гонконг, ты же туда собирался?.. А он еще вчера должен был улететь. Ты хоть кофе выпьешь?  
Донни не очень хотелось сидеть на той же кухне, но смываться сразу было как-то невежливо и слегка, как ему казалось, подозрительно.  
\- Посуду перебили, - сказала Афина задумчиво, наливая кофе в чашки, - чтобы я хоть раз еще устраивала вечеринки.  
\- Почему ты решила, что я с ним увижусь? - немного нервно спросил Донни.  
\- Так ты вроде с ним подружился, - равнодушно пожала плечами Афина.  
\- Ну, он ничего, когда не ведет себя как говнюк, - постарался сказать Донни как можно ровнее.  
\- О, милый, да ты на него запал.  
\- Что? Я не… да что ты выдумываешь! - Донни почувствовал, что у него краснеют уши.  
\- Я не имела в виду ничего такого, о чем ты подумал, и что я теперь не смогу развидеть, - обнадежила его Афина, - но он на всех так действует. Вроде хамит откровенно в глаза и никого не жалеет. А все равно хочется с ним общаться. Кстати, когда увидишь, скажи ему, что он свинья. А я - не автоответчик для девчонок, которым он даже не позвонил.  
Донни поздравил себя с тем, что, похоже, тоже находится в категории девчонок, которым даже не позвонили.  
Пришлось признать, что Джиан все-таки знает, как уходить в штопор, а он сам просто так кстати оказался у него под боком со своим собственным умением, которое вошло в резонанс.  
...  
Следующая неделя прошла спокойно. Донни вернулся в ГК, в ближайшее время дел у него было - только доползти до врачей. Очки, которые он все-таки взял и притащил с собой, валялись в бардачке машины, он почти окончательно об этом забыл, нью-йоркская история слегка поистерлась из памяти, и Донни практически решил, что с этим можно жить, а в свое время он и похуже выступал.  
И вот в один прекрасный день зазвонил телефон, номер высветился незнакомый. Донни взял трубку не задумываясь.  
\- Привет, - быстро сказал Джиан, - это…  
\- Я тебя узнал, - ответил Донни, - и у меня твои очки, - добавил он индифферентно.  
\- Я заеду?  
\- Зачем?  
Он молчал так долго, что Донни уже подумал, что разъединило.  
\- За очками, - недоуменно сказал он наконец.  
\- Не стоит.  
Он опять помолчал.  
\- Ладно. Вышли мне по почте.  
И повесил трубку.  
Донни закусил губу. Ничего. Он поступил правильно.  
Мир большой, не пересекутся.  
...  
Вечером, уставший и измотанный, он возвращался домой, мечтая только о том, чтобы лечь и проспать часов двадцать - впереди два дня перерыва, а потом опять все сначала.  
Он сидел у него под дверью. На полу. В руке открытая бутылка, из кармана торчала вторая.  
\- Ты спятил?! Если тебя кто-то здесь увидит?!  
\- Я же не голый, - Джиан посмотрел на него слегка мутно и чуть удивленно, - вроде.  
Он был не голый, а пьяный.  
Говорил он ровно, только взгляд был чуть расфокусированным, а может, так казалось из-за отсутствия очков.  
Он больше не казался некрасивым, даже на трезвую голову, и это был весьма тревожный признак.  
\- Пойдем, - Донни подумал, что оставлять его у себя под дверью еще хуже.  
...  
Не думал, что ты такое пьешь, - сказал Донни, кивнув на изъятые им бутылки мартини россо.  
\- Вообще - нет, но я подумал, что тебе нравится сладкое.  
Донни промолчал, потому что это была правда.  
Надо было как-то поправлять положение.  
Ему он налил кофе, а сам пил мартини, прямо из бутылки, стоя, опираясь на кухонный стол, и вспоминая, что похожее расположение у них было тем самым утром, только наоборот.  
\- Почему не спросишь, зачем я приехал? - спросил Джиан.  
\- Ну как же, очевидно же, что ты приехал за очками. Потому что у них какие-нибудь хитрые диоптрии, и у тебя они только одни, - с сарказмом сказал Донни.  
\- На самом деле, очки самые обычные, у меня еще три пары есть, только я не помню, где. А приехал я, чтобы увидеть тебя.  
Такой правдивости Донии как-то не ожидал.  
\- Ну, вот он я. Что ты хотел? - и тут же подумал, что формулировку подобрал неудачную. Крайне. И быстро добавил, пока он не ответил чего-нибудь: - Как ты вообще узнал, где меня искать?  
\- Я довольно настойчив, - ответил он несколько туманно, и вытащил пачку сигарет.  
\- У меня датчики дыма.  
\- И что делать?  
\- Не курить.  
Джиан посмотрел, будто Донни сказал какую-то несусветную глупость, все-таки достал сигарету, но закуривать не стал.  
\- Знаешь, я уже три месяца как в воздухе подвешен, - сказал Джиан. - Работать мне нельзя - делать то, что я хочу. А что еще можно - я не могу пока придумать, даже думать об этом не хочу, если честно. Не знаю, зачем на тебя это вываливаю. Нужно кому-то рассказать.  
Донни мог бы оспорить то, что Джиан нашел подходящего кандидата. Он, кажется, был куда пьянее, чем казался.  
\- Мнения друзей разделились на "мы тебя предупреждали" и "разве это не то, чего ты хотел", а я остался в такой пустоте, что не знаю что делать, и кажется, дела всякую херню, только чтобы ее заполнить.  
\- Донни не стал уточнять, входила ли их ночь в список этой херни.  
\- Я, знаешь, был в похожем положении. Когда вдруг отказались все - только что был нужен всем - и вдруг - никому. Только без одной из самых самых престижных в мире премий.  
\- Честно тебе сказать, что я об этом думаю? - губы Джиана горько кривились, - Я пожалел о своем решении. По-жа-лел. Если бы я попридержал свою гордыню, фильм бы пропустили. Порезали - да. Промурыжили еще полгода - да. Но не запрещали бы к показу. И не выкинули меня из кинематографа.  
Ты можешь снимать в Гонконге.  
\- Я еще не растерял остатки разума. Потом было бы хуже. Сейчас цензура все же мягче, чем раньше. Попасть под такую раздачу сейчас - это не привилегия, это идиотизм. Оно того не стоило.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, что на самом деле ты так не думаешь.  
\- Джиан хмыкнул. Долго молчал.  
\- Ты прав. На самом деле - не думаю. Я уверен, что поступил правильно. Только не знаю, то ли это самый большой успех в моей жизни, то ли самая большая ошибка. Но иногда такие мысли закрадываются... Я все время усложняю собственную жизнь.  
\- Тоже знакомо, - Донни вздохнул.  
\- При такой внешности ты должен был бы быть гораздо глупее, - заявил Джиан, отобрав у Донни бутылку обратно.  
\- Знаешь, у тебя потрясающая манера делать комплименты. А вот общаться, похоже, ты способен только под градусом.  
\- Если ты про ту встречу в Пекине, то извини. Ты себе не представляешь, как мне осточертели желающие посмотреть на меня после того, как это все произошло. С каким-то болезненным интересом заглядывающие мне в глаза. Посмотреть на идиота, который загубил собственную карьеру. Настоящая живая жертва репрессий.  
\- Я думаю, ты перегибаешь, и многие просто хотели тебе посочувствовать.  
\- Очень может быть, но главное то, как я это воспринимал.  
Он помолчал.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, правда. Очень. Не знаю почему.  
Донни даже слегка подавился.  
\- Ты хотел меня обидеть сейчас или что?  
\- Что? - кажется, он серьезно удивился.  
\- Ложись спать.  
Джиан помедлил и кивнул. Так просто и послушно.  
Донни проводил его в гостевую комнату и, кинув ему полотенце, чуть задержался.  
Джиан поймал его за рукав и, обняв за шею, мягко притянул к себе.  
Донни хватило только на то, чтобы издать какой-то невнятный звук, вместо того чтобы сказать "прости, но это была большая ошибка по большой пьяни, пожалуйста, никогда больше так не делай", и провалиться в поцелуй.  
Мартини на губах, мягкое обволакивающее чувство истомы и одновременно - нетерпение и желание продлить момент как можно дольше.  
Ему хотелось прильнуть к нему, чуть ли не мурлыкать под его руками, и это было уже немного слишком. Они ничего больше не делали, только целовались, и уж лучше бы был секс - тогда это еще можно было как-то объяснить.  
...  
Когда Донни проснулся, он выяснил, что так и заснул с ним рядом, поверх одеяла; попробовал встать, и Джиан заворочался.  
\- Джи-Дан… - сонно улыбаясь, сказал он и прижал его к себе еще крепче.  
\- Тебе, похоже, не нравится мое имя, - заметил Донни.  
\- Почему? Мне как раз оно очень нравится, - уже совсем не сонно отозвался Джиан, - Оно, по всей видимости, не нравится тебе.  
Бессмысленно было спрашивать, что он имеет в виду, и Донни не стал. Однако Джиан продолжал на него смотреть внимательно и изучающе, явно ожидая реакции.  
\- Важнее то, как я хочу, чтобы меня называли, - сказал Донни.  
\- Это кличка для собаки.  
Донни дернулся, и, вывернувшись из его рук - не без труда, он хотел удержать, - сел на кровати.  
\- Мы знакомы всего несколько дней, а мне уже раз пять хотелось съездить тебе по морде.  
\- Однако ты ни разу этого не сделал, - он вытянулся на кровати и закинул руки за голову, явно не опасаясь, что Донни перейдет от слов к делу. Он не сказал, что он вместо этого сделал, и поэтому Донни саданул его локтем под солнечное сплетение не со всей силы, но чувствительно.  
\- Мне было больно, - укоризненно сказал Джиан с той ноткой иронии, которая прямо щекотала Донни нервы, скорее приятно, чем нет.  
\- Мне, знаешь ли, тоже, - сказал Донни с нажимом и значением, сам не зная зачем. Чтобы смутить его, наверное.  
\- Да?.. - задрал бровь Джиан. - Мне показалось, ты под полным наркозом. Или ты исключительно от этого стонал так, что возбудилось, по-моему даже чучело дикобраза в фойе?..  
Смущение наблюдалось. Очень даже сильное. Но только не с той стороны.  
\- Не исключительно, - процедил Донни, пряча лицо, - но я, знаешь ли, не провожу так обычно выходные, и…  
\- Я понял, прости, - серьезно сказал Джиан, и погладил его по волосам, - мне просто снесло крышу.  
Он опять притянул Донни к себе и бережно поцеловал. Это выходило у него так легко и естественно, что Донни не успел даже подумать о том, что надо бы прекратить.  
\- Никогда не думал, что это возможно, - и его слова в сочетании с действиями оказывали какое-то гипнотическое действие, - Ты такой красивый…  
И Донни уже почему-то лежал на спине, а штаны на нем были расстегнуты, и горячая ладонь лежала у него на паху.  
Хотелось просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие, что он и сделал.  
И когда цветные искры под веками отыграли и растаяли, он пробормотал:  
\- Не смей вытираться об простыню, - и прежде чем уплыть в недолгий, но сладкий сон, услышал:  
\- Ты такой строгий...  
...  
\- Если честно, я, кажется, опоздал на самолет, - сказал Джиан, когда они сидели за завтраком, состоящим из черного кофе и почти таких же черных сгоревших тостов.  
\- А когда вылет?  
\- Вчера, - трогательно сведя брови, сказал он.  
\- Тогда, наверное, правда опоздал, - фыркнул Донни; непонятно почему, но ему стало очень приятно.  
\- Но мне скоро надо ехать.  
\- Я бы предложил, - Донни посмотрел на часы, - пообедать где-нибудь, пока ты не начал искать новый рейс, но не знаю, насколько это хорошая идея.  
\- Идея хорошая, но не слишком здравая.  
\- Это как?  
\- В смысле, я бы с удовольствием с тобой куда-нибудь сходил.  
Донни опять ощутил иррациональную радость, как будто его похвалили.  
\- Но лучше не рисковать. Я и так появился у тебя слишком эффектно.  
\- Вчера тебя это не волновало.  
\- Вчера меня волновали совсем другие вещи. Кроме того, ты не знаешь, сколько я выпил.  
\- Тебе вообще бывает плохо после пьянок?  
\- Конечно. Я просто чертовски хороший актер.  
Донни рассмеялся вместе с ним.  
Они заказали еды из ближайшей закусочной, перемазались в соусе, выпили остатки пива, которые нашлись у Донни в холодильнике, повалялись на диване - почти не в обнимку, почти нет. И все было очень хорошо и чувствовалось иррационально правильно.  
А потом Джиан вызвал такси и уехал. И Донни остался один.  
...  
До конца дня он ходил, как пришибленный. Все казалось каким-то нереальным. Не хотелось думать о планах на завтра, на потом, все подернулось легкой дымкой.  
Поняв, что не способен ни на что осмысленное, он остаток дня проваляся перед телевизором, но, щелкая пультом и периодически зависая на каких-то программах, не мог был сказать, о чем они были, потому что был весь в собственных мыслях. Правда, внятно сказать, о чем он думал, он был тоже не смог.  
Вечером, вместо спальни, он зачем-то пошел в комнату, где спал Джиан (и он сам рядом с ним) и когда плюхнулся на кровать и перекатился на подушку, ужаснулся тому, что уже запомнил его запах. На этом моменте он с трудом заставил себя не впадать в ванильное настроение и побрел спать в свою постель.  
Но уже утром следующего дня наваждение отступило. Донни помнил все события, но Джиан больше не был почти близким человеком, с которым можно запросто валяться на диване и драться на палочках за последний димсам. Гипноз прошел, он снова стал чужаком, почти незнакомцем, и собственное поведение показалось Донни форменным безумием.  
Он тупил в утренний кофе, когда довольно неожиданно понял, что, во-первых, кофе ему нельзя, во-вторых, он опаздывает на процедуры.  
Реальность догнала резко и неожиданно.  
...  
В тот же день, возвращаясь домой и чувствуя себя пропущенным через мясорубку, и крайне надеясь, что это вложение в будущее здоровье, он придумывал способ хоть как-то себя порадовать, но так ничего и не придумал.  
К счастью, приближалось время, когда ему надо было ехать в Германию на съемки второй Пумы, впереди была только выставка кинофестиваля в Шанхае, в этом году заменявшая сам фестиваль, куда он заявился еще три месяца назад. Ну и еще почти неделя терапии.  
Спустя пару дней мучений, он решил, что чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Совсем хорошо. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы устроить передышку.  
Плечо действительно не болело - на фоне того, как уже ныло все остальное тело.  
Мысли о Джиане отошли на второй, а то и третий план, но теперь Донни даже не был уверен, насколько этому рад - он бы, может, лучше еще о нем подумал, чем о том, когда такими темпами, он вернется в нормальную форму.  
Думалось теперь гораздо проще: может, это было и безумие, но оно уже осталось в прошлом. Что там было, если подвести итоги: секс по пьяни, вечер пьяных поцелуев, один утренний эпизод и…тот поцелуй на прощание, когда Донни не знал, куда деваться и как себя вести, потому стоял столбиком у двери, а Джиан усмехнулся - и чтобы поцеловать, ему пришлось чуть наклониться, что это неожиданно было… совсем не обидно и вызывало очень странное чувство, которое он никак не мог идентифицировать.  
Ничего такого, чтобы считать, что между ними… что-то есть. Что-то было.  
Это только приключение, о котором теперь можно вспоминать без содрогания - приезд Джиана сгладил Нью-йорк, между ними промелькнуло что-то душевное, так что можно уже не называть это бездуховным безответственным отжигом по большой пьяни, а… ну просто, новым экспериментом. Оказывается, так тоже бывает. Весьма занятно. Спасибо. До свидания. В смысле, прощайте.  
...  
На третий день в ящике обнаружились повторные счета, которые, как Донни думал, он уже давно оплатил. Зайдя в квартиру, он раздраженно запихнул их за зеркало в холле. Из-под зеркала вывалились еще какие-то счета. Донни выругался и даже не стал их поднимать.  
Донни выпил минералки, покосился на банки с детским питанием, показанные диетологом на ближайшую неделю, и созвонился с Джои, с которой в последние полгода их связывали только приятные необременительные отношения без обязательств, и договорился встретиться. Правда, она огорошила его, заявив, что она с радостью с ним поболтает и все такое, но у нее появился парень, так что на большее он может не рассчитывать. Не то, чтобы он рассчитывал.  
Хотя нет, рассчитывал.  
Они сидели в баре (немного пива ему не повредит, решил Донни. Тем более, он и не любил особо пиво, так что много и не выпьет) и болтали - в основном Джои, докладывала новости из жизни общих знакомых, все, что Донни пропустил за время отсутствия. И вот когда она дошла до действительно любопытных подробностей расставания одной вечной парочки, Донни пришло сообщение. Сначала он даже не хотел прерываться, чтобы прочитать, но телефон раздражающе мигал, и Донни все-таки открыл смс:  
"Когда мы увидимся?"  
Донни впал в легкий ступор из-за постановки вопроса.  
Не встретимся ли, а именно когда. Донни постучал телефоном об стол и положил его, пока не зная, что ответить.  
\- С кем ты там переписываешься? - тут же навострила ушки Джои.  
\- Ни с кем, - сказал он, на всякий случай удаляя сообщение. Джои посмотрела на него крайне неодобрительно.  
Донни размышлял почти час и почти три текилы, но потом отправил ответ:  
"А стОит?"  
В отличие от Донни, Джиан отвечал практически сразу.  
"Надеюсь, ты сейчас шутишь".  
Донни нахмурился, Джои чуть не вывернула шею, пытаясь заглянуть в экран его телефона, пришлось прикрыть рукой.  
Следующий ответ потребовал еще несколько порций текилы и один поход покурить и освежиться.  
"Не уверен".  
Когда он вернулся, у Джо был такой особенный невинный вид, что он сразу понял, что дело нечисто. Телефон лежал не совсем так, как он его оставил, непрочитанных сообщений не было, но Донни открыл папку и увидел, что кое-что все-таки пришло, пока его не было, только это кое-что уже помечено как прочитанное.  
Он посмотрел на Джои.  
\- Это несправедливо, - сказала она.  
Номер Джиана был забит у Донни как набор символов, а в последней смс было только одно слово: "Хорошо".  
\- Еще скажи - нечестно, - с нарастающим раздражением сказал Донни, - Читать чужие сообщения - что может быть более естественным? И как ты разблокировала мой телефон?  
\- Разблокировала? Я тебя умоляю, “Джеф” - это не пароль, ты его везде ставишь, если бы я не знала, что это твой сын, то забеспокоилась бы. А если бы хотела - уже давно бы тебя обчистила.  
Донни мысленно решил перепроверить все свои подписки и регистрации. И продолжил смотреть на преступницу укоризненно.  
\- Ну прости, это свинство, я знаю, - быстро сдалась та, - Но я тебя таким взбудораженным уже очень давно не видела, ты будто на спидах все время, а ты не на спидах, я тебя знаю.  
\- Раз ты так прекрасно меня знаешь, - сказал Донни мрачно, - тогда наверное догадываешься, как я зол.  
\- А сам? Ты меня пригласил, хотя я сказала, что у меня намечаются серьезные отношения, просто поболтать, а у самого в кармане куртки пачка резинок.  
\- Ты уже и карманы мои проверила?..  
Джои пожала плечами и присосалась к трубочке коктейля.  
...  
По дороге домой, уткнувшись лбом в приятно холодное стекло такси на заднем сидении и борясь с тошнотой, он думал, что, черт возьми, значит это "хорошо"?..  
Джиан может сам припереться к нему снова, это Донни уже знает. А может, он решил наконец с ним согласиться. А может… Ничего определенного Донни так и не придумал.  
Вроде бы все, ответа последнее сообщение не требует. Но он бы предпочел больше конкретики.  
...  
Следующий день Донни начинал в твердой уверенности, что ему уже по барабану, но к вечеру опять начал сдавать позиции.  
Он вполне убедительно высказал свою незаинтересованность в возможности встречи. Так что Джиан должен понять. Главное, чтобы он не решил это проигнорировать.  
Но должна же быть у него какая-то гордость?  
А у него самого?..  
Мысль была неожиданной, неприятной, но честной.  
Сколько он собирается притворяться, что не хочет его видеть?  
Хорошо, что время вылета в Германию. Выход в свет в Шанхае, а потом все, можно паковать вещички и вылетать, и все его метания останутся на расстоянии тринадцатичасового перелета, почти за полмира. (О том, что началось все еще дальше, он в тот момент не подумал; расстояние снова показалось ему очень надежным барьером). Кроме того, он планировал окунуться в работу - и отличную работу, не какую-нибудь тайваньскую дешевку. А это всегда приносило ему максимум удовлетворения. И вот, все это тщательно сформулировав для себя, он взял телефон и написал:  
"Так когда?"  
И ответ пришел практически сразу:  
"Я буду в Шанхае на выставке".  
У Донни брови полезли на лоб. Совпадение было слишком удачным. Выставка была своеобразной передышкой - в прошлом году был фестиваль, в следующем тоже, а в этом - что-то вроде обзора достигнутого. Многие знакомые Донни решили на нее не ехать, так как по сути это скорее развлекательное мероприятие, но сам Донни не хотел упускать шансов побыть на виду. То, что Джиан туда наметился, скорее удивительно, чем закономерно.  
"Я туда заявлен", - написал он..  
"Какая приятная неожиданность".  
Донни с минуту поразмышлял.  
Он практически видел его лицо и слышал саркастическую интонацию.  
Списки участников если не появились на сайте мероприятия, их всегда можно уточнить у организаторов. Особенно если ты такая известная фигура. Особенно если ты наглый, самоуверенный говнюк, который собрался кого-то выследить.  
Так вот что значило это "Хорошо". Что на мнение Донни тут собственно кое-кто чихал.  
Донни ужасно разозлился и хотел даже все отменить, но это было вообще не в его интересах. На сообщение он ответил только на следующий день, мстительно написав: "Хорошо". Это смс Джиан оставил без ответа.  
А Донни стал перебирать варианты развития событий.  
Что он подойдет и небрежно спросит "Что тебе нужно"?  
В своем серебристом костюме и с бокалом шампанского в руке, и даже особо не будет при этом на него смотреть, так, вскользь.  
Или он улыбнется Джиану издалека, а когда он, как подманенный, подойдет ближе сам, он окинет его ледяным взглядом и потребует объяснений.  
Или Джиан сам будет игнорировать его весь вечер, а в конце подойдет к нему и скажет: "Пойдем".  
И что он? Неужели пошел бы?..  
На этом этапе Донни сам себя тормознул, потому что все скатывалось в какую-то безобразно романтическую дораму - откуда это вообще у него в голове?  
И не заметил, как стал ждать дня отправления в Шанхай все с большим и большим нетерпением.  
...  
Он увидел его почти сразу, хотя гостей было довольно много. Удивительное дело, на нем был вполне приличный костюм. Он разговаривал с кем-то незнакомым, но отвлекался, проглядывая прибывающих. И нашел взглядом Донни. У Джиана неуловимо изменилось лицо и Донни пропустил вдох, и пришлось напомнить себе, что он готов к любому варианту.  
И он ожидал чего угодно, только не того, что целенаправленно, но спокойно подойдя к нему и пожав руку, Джиан практически не разжимая губ сразу скажет:  
\- У меня изменилось расписание. Я должен ехать через пятнадцать минут.  
\- Что?  
Донни глянул на часы. Мероприятие началось сорок минут назад. Он никогда так рано не приходил на ивенты.  
\- И ты все-таки приехал? Зачем ты вообще тогда приехал?  
Джиан посмотрел, будто у него резко что-то заболело, а потом улыбнулся:  
\- Классный костюм.  
Он хотел ответить, но Джиана немедленно окликнули и его уволок какой-то степенный старец, кто-то очень именитый, классический до такой степени, что Донни от неожиданности забыл имя. Джиан зачем-то впихнул Донни свой бокал, бросил на него больной взгляд из-за плеча, но ушел.  
Донни, сжимая ножку бокала с риском раздавить, остался стоять на месте, чувствуя себя обманутым и жутко злым. Зачем он напридумывал себе черт знает что, зачем ждал этого дня?.. Чтобы пожать ему руку и допить шампанское из его бокала?..  
Злость и обида переполняли его, от злости начали гореть щеки, и, зная, как это заметно и некрасиво, он поспешил в уборную, добрые десять минут плескал обжигающе холодной водой себе в лицо и прикладывал мокрые салфетки к щекам - но зеркально-мраморные стены упорно отражали кого-то очень взъерошенного, красного и определенно взбешенного.  
Стоило ему кое-как пригладить волосы, плюнуть и открыть дверь, как он оказался нос к носу с Джианом. Он порывисто взял его за руку и затолкнул обратно, быстро оглянулся, видимо, проверяя, нет ли кого, и в ту же секунду отчаянно прижал к себе.  
\- Джи-Дан, - он зарылся в его волосы, всего на секунду, а потом - его руки в волосах, на шее, и бешеные горячечные поцелуи, поспешные и совершенно безумные.  
У Донни закружилась голова, в голове взрывались сверхновые, сенсоры чувств орали о перегрузке.  
Потом он снова просто прижал Донни к себе, обнимая так крепко, что Донни почувствовал яростный стук его сердца.  
\- Не мог уйти просто так… Теперь не могу… тебя отпустить, - тихо сказал Джиан, но тут же отпустил.  
Донни не знал, говорит он о конкретно данной ситуации или в общем, но…  
\- Иди, - попросил Джиан.  
Донни как загипнотизированный вышел, медленно прошелся по коридору и вернулся в зал.  
Он больше не увидел Джиана.  
И только потом понял, что так ничего ему не сказал, ни слова.  
Сначала его немного шатало и на лицо лезла блаженная улыбка, но эйфорический шок прошел слишком быстро.  
Этого было слишком мало, невероятно мало, издевательски мало. Так мало, что он был почти в ярости, и постарался как-то забить это алкоголем, в результате немного перебрал, и улыбался через силу, так, что потом по фото с ивента можно было подумать, что он собирается кого-то загрызть.  
Он был так зол, что ему хотелось орать. А еще хотелось cекса. Причем ладно бы если бы абстрактно хотелось. Но он, оказывается, уже вполне настроился...  
Осознание, во что он, кажется, встревает, подбиралось к горлу. И что если это действительно так, то вот такая вот херня - пятнадцать минут у всех на виду и три минуты, какие-то жалкие мгновения, прячась от всех, если повезет - это поджидающая его объективная реальность. Так просто нельзя.  
Расписание у него изменилось. Какое расписание. Чем он вообще сейчас занимается. Донни понял, что не знает ничего.  
...  
Если уезжал в Шанхай он взвинченным, то вернулся и вовсе на полном взводе.  
Ночью снилось что-то про него. Совершенно невнятное. Вроде Джиан улыбался своей немного нелепой, всезнающей и печальной улыбкой и мягко смотрел на Донни, что-то говорил, а Донни хотел положить ему голову на плечо, и забыть обо всем.  
Ничего особенного, но он проснулся возбужденным, как будто снилось самое разудалое порно во времена подросткового буйства гормонов.  
Он опять позвонил Джои, и видимо что-то такое было в его голосе, что она сразу сказала:  
\- У меня есть парень, помнишь?..  
Парень. У него, блин, кажется, тоже.  
Джои предыложила познакомить с кем-нибудь, но он отказался. Не то чтобы сомневался в успехе предприятия, но… не то. Он решил… справиться собственными силами. Помогло не особо.  
Все это было очень тревожными признаками, точнее, уже прекрасно ложилось в описание картины клинического состояния, называть которое Донни не хотелось.  
И вот, когда Донни зашел на третий круг рефлексии, вдруг ранее где-то слышанный факт всплыл у него в памяти. Кажется, про тот самый Каннский фестиваль. Проверить сам факт были и более простые способы, но Донни хотелось не просто прочитать, а убедиться, поэтому он пошерстил Сеть. И нашел. Редкие фото. Теперь-уже-точно-знаменитый режиссер на красной дорожке. С семьей.  
Женой и дочерью.  
За-е-бись.  
Донни почувствовал себя так, будто его макнули головой в… во что-то очень неприятное.  
Он не мог бы сказать определенно, что именно его задело больше - сомнительный моральный облик Джиана или то, что все вот это вот (чего на самом деле и не было) - это все интрижка на стороне. Скорее даже второе, несмотря на нелогичность, будто изначально была хоть малейшая вероятность, что оно (чего вовсе не было) может вылиться во что-то более-менее серьезное. Ничего у них не было и быть не могло, но являться чьей-то интрижкой на стороне… Даже думать об этом было гадко.  
То, что Джиан его в это вписал, он простить точно не сможет. Это перекрывало все (чего, кстати, и так не было) и ставило точку, окончательно закрывая вопрос (которого, кстати, тоже не было).  
Оставалось только дать понять Джиану, что эта точка поставлена.  
Хотя, может, он больше и не напишет. Сам-то Донни точно писать не станет.  
Верилось в это с трудом. После того голодного взгляда, после тех поцелуев, после следа, который остался на запястье, там, где он сжимал его руку.  
Теперь, стоило об этом подумать, Донни начинал дико злиться. Злиться было куда проще, чем… чем что угодно другое.  
Не успело пройти и полных суток с того момента, как Донни решил, что все (чего, главное не забывать, не было) кончено, как Джиан, явно не в курсе того, как безнадежно пал в его глазах, прислал очередное сообщение:  
"Твои ближайшие планы?"  
Сначала Донни хотел проигнорировать. Потом вспомнил о необходимости поставить точку. Но написал почему-то: "А что?" с вопросительным знаком.  
Непонятно как, но Джиан будто сразу уловил его настроение:  
"Прекрати".  
"Скоро уезжаю в Германию", - внезапно решив быть корректным, написал Донни.  
"Дьявол! Надолго?"  
"Несколько месяцев минимум".  
"Когда?"  
Донни помедлил. Надо было просто написать "Завтра" или "Уже еду в аэропорт".  
"Какая разница?" - написал он.  
Теперь была пауза; Донни мог представить, как брови Джиана ползут вверх, когда он читает это сообщение.  
"В чем дело?"  
Донни поразмыслил и решил, что если он собирается выкатывать претензию, сейчас самое время.  
"Ты женат".  
Ответ пришел незамедлительно.  
"И что? На тебе я все равно жениться не могу".  
\- Мудила! - заорал Донни вслух и отшвырнул телефон в сторону. Тот немедленно начал звонить. Звонил, конечно Джиан.  
Когда пошел второй звонок, Донни все-таки взял трубку и сразу сказал:  
\- Я не хочу разговаривать с тобой.  
\- Тогда просто послушай. Да, я все еще женат. Но это давно уже просто формальность.  
\- Ребенок тоже формальность?  
\- Тебя что-то несет. Насколько я знаю, у тебя тоже есть семья.  
\- Я, знаешь ли, официально разведен и не хожу на мероприятия с бывшей женой.  
\- Я еще раз тебе говорю - это в прошлом.  
\- В прошлом?.. Еще на фестивале ты был с ними. А спустя - сколько прошло месяц, полтора?...  
Джиан перебил его, не дослушав:  
\- Это была моя инициатива, но идея оказалась не слишком удачная. Я стараюсь поддерживать нормальные отношения из-за дочери. Я думал, ты знаешь.  
\- Откуда, интересно, я должен был это знать?! - начал набирать обороты Донни.  
\- Прости, я, похоже, слишком привык к тому, что всем на свете есть дело до моей личной жизни, - тоже повышая голос, сказал Джиан, - кроме, очевидно, тебя.  
\- Донни бы пожалуй взбесился, если бы не почувствовал за этими словами легкую обиду, поэтому только пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
\- Так когда ты уезжаешь? - спросил Джиан тише и мягче, - Я соскучился ужасно. И этот Шанхай…  
\- Через неделю, - быстро ответил Донни.  
\- Черт… - это прозвучало так безнадежно, что у Донни моментально пересохло в горле.  
\- Но пока у меня перерыв, - неуверенно сказал Донни, не понимая, как он дошел до этого, начав с того, что хотел раз и навсегда поставить разнесчастную точку. - Я мог бы. Я не знаю. Приехать за несколько дней до вылета в Берлин.  
\- Тебя встретить в аэропорту или ты возьмешь такси?..  
...  
Они договорились встретиться уже в городе, в центре, у Пицца Хат в торговом центре, рядом с футуристической фигней. Сначала Донни слегка удивился такой формулировке, но когда увидел эту металлическую конструкцию, сразу понял, что это именно она - футуристическая фигня, ошибки быть не может. Это было бы смешно, если бы у Донни не колотилось сердце, пока он высматривал, не появится ли знакомый силуэт. И он все равно пропустил момент, когда Джиан появился - вылез из такси, должно быть.  
\- Тебе ужасно не идет кепка, - первым делом заявил он.  
\- Зато меньше шансов, что меня узнают, - в тон ответил Донни.  
\- Как бы не так. Тогда тебе надо было бы носить не кепку.  
\- Почему?  
Джиан протянул руку, но, опомнившись, тут же отдернул.  
\- Губы. Рот. подбородок, - негромко сказал он, - я бы узнал тебя и в мотоциклетном шлеме.  
Донни немного смутился и поразился тому, что на это еще способен.  
\- А ты что сделал для конспирации? - нарочито бодро спросил он.  
На нем были джинсы и все та же куртка, только вместо футболки - толстовка.  
Джиан надел на голову капюшон и тоже нацепил темные очки.  
\- Главное, - философски сказал он, - чтобы нас не загребли копы. Потому что как по мне, выглядим мы очень подозрительно.  
Солнце светило очень ярко и вроде бы грело, но сухой ветер ощутимо бил в лицо и нес мелкий песок. Был будний день - месиво из машин, людей, зданий, отражений в витринах. Они шли, оба - сунув руки в карманы джинс, не обращая особо внимания на то, куда именно идут.  
Донни неплохо знал этот район; что-то изменилось, но по большей части нет, разве что стало больше забегаловок и рекламы.  
\- Давно не был в Пекине просто так, - сказал он, и потом долго рассказывал про то, как два года жил здесь, в молодости, когда учился в Пекинской школе боевых искусств, но Пекин казался ему скучным и манило в Гонконг, с его ночной жизнью, особенным статусом, миллиардами возможностей.  
\- Мда, это надо быть тобой, чтобы счесть Пекин скучным, - заявил на это Джиан.  
\- Зато ты просто воплощение стереотипов о Пекине, - сказал Донни, - высокомерный интеллектуал со статусными замашками.  
\- В таком случае, ты воплощение Гонконга, - сказал Джиан, и не подумав возражать, - самое смешное, что ни ты, ни я, не родились в этих городах, а я вообще провел полдетства в деревне.  
Донни подумал, что он бы еще долго мог гулять так, болтая ни о чем и о всем подряд, комментируя все, что встречается на пути, и стараясь не концентрироваться на том, что происходит что-то необычное.  
\- А здесь я иногда обедал с друзьями.  
\- У тебя осталось много друзей в Пекине?  
\- Нет, теперь они кто где. Кто-то уехал в Америку, кто-то в ГК, кто-то просто женился и остепенился, и общение само завяло… Здесь делали самую отвратительную утку по-пекински.  
\- До сих пор делают.  
Но во всем этом было что-то от притворства. И Донни мог бы представить, что он просто гуляет с приятелем, но не хотел. Собирался пошутить по поводу того, что они слегка затянули с первым свиданием, но не стал. Пусть идет как идет.  
\- Может, в парк?  
\- Далеко, застрянем на обратном пути в пробке.  
Они купили кофе в стаканчиках на вынос; Джиан курил и Донни тоже жестом попросил сигарету. А когда прикуривал, Джиан прикрыл огонек рукой, дотронувшись до ладони Донни и - боже-боже - ему же не семнадцать лет, чтобы так замирать от случайного прикосновения, до аритмии, особенно после того, что между ними уже было…  
\- Рискнем пойти куда-нибудь перекусить? - предложил Донни, когда день перевалил за середину.  
\- Да, но к вопросу надо подойти серьезно.  
\- Я внимаю.  
\- Урок первый, - наставительно начал Джиан, - это должно быть место, в которое раньше не ходил и больше не пойдешь. Желательно с большим потоком посетителей.  
\- Ты говоришь с таким знанием дела.  
\- Ну, определенный опыт имеется.  
Донни опустил очки и посмотрел поверх, и Джиан закатил глаза:  
\- Предвосхищая твой вопрос - нет. Но отношения с женщинами тоже бывают… неудобными для чужих глаз.  
В результате они выбрали кафе в ульта-урбанистическом стиле, с вывеской на английском. Называлось оно просто Cafe и предлагало настоящий европейский сервис и европейские же блюда, на что Джиан сначала ворчливо сказал, что видимо сервис предполагает 15% чаевые вписанные в счет, а еда - имитацию белого пшеничного хлеба с засохшим сыром, а потом, почти сразу: "Пойдем". Видимо, определившись что никогда больше туда не соберется.  
Оказалось, что он в целом был прав, целевая аудитория представлялась очень деловой и европейской. Меню было на английском и китайском, и действительно предлагало набор стандартных европейских блюд.  
Донни заказал Цезарь и ЛонгАйленд, Джиан - бутылку вина и какой-то сет закусок.  
\- Вино? - удивился Донни, когда принявший заказ официант удалился.  
\- А что?  
\- Не знаю, как-то не сочетается с твоим образом.  
Джиан пожал плечами:  
\- Я распробовал красное во Франции. Сандрин его очень любит.  
\- Кто такая Сандрин?  
\- Моя жена, о существовании которой ты, вроде бы, недавно узнал, - сказал Джиан с намеком на укол.  
\- И все еще, кстати, на тебя немного зол, - в тон продолжил Донни.  
\- Я думал, что мы все выяснили.  
\- Ничего мы не выяснили, - возразил Донни, - и вообще. Ты не носишь кольцо.  
\- И что?  
\- Если бы тогда в Нью-Йорке я бы увидел кольцо, я бы не стал… ничего.  
\- Прости, - сказал Джиан с откровенным сарказмом, - но ты был в таком состоянии, что не заметил бы не только кольца, но и жену, если бы даже она рядом сидела.  
\- А ты, значит, воспользовался моим состоянием.  
\- А сам был немногим лучше. И вообще, я не железный в конце концов. А если говорить о моем гипотетическом коварстве, то можно было догадаться, что на то, что я не ношу кольцо, есть причины.  
\- Например, что ты козел.  
\- Джиан, кажется, слегка подавился и посмотрел на Донни как на что-то новенькое, интересное и странное, но возражать не стал.  
\- Не расскажешь, как вообще получилось, что ты женат на француженке? - спросил Донни и сам поморщился от того, каким неуклюжим вышел вопрос.  
Он молчал долго, и Донни даже подумал, что, наверное, зашел слишком далеко, и не стоило начинать этот разговор.  
\- Я очень быстро и очень глупо влюбляюсь, - сказал Джиан, когда Донни уже успел допить свой коктейль, - такое чувство, что по принципу чем хуже, тем лучше. Ее родственники были в шоке, мои в обмороке. Подготовка к свадьбе напоминала подписание важного дипломатического договора. В результате мы поженились чуть не тайком от всех. Переезды туда-сюда, встречи раз в несколько месяцев. Потом оказалось, что это сложнее, чем кажется. Сейчас… Сейчас у меня есть дочь, и я стараюсь навещать ее по возможности. А больше даже не знаю, о чем тебе рассказать.  
Он замолчал, налил вина во второй пустой бокал и пододвинул к Донни.  
Донни не любил вино, но составил ему компанию.  
Потом они пошли гулять снова, и уже начинало темнеть. Затем Джиан поймал такси.  
Пока они ехали, Донни слегка облокачивался на дверцу со своей стороны, Джиан развалился на своем сидении, так, что его колено чуть касалось колена Донни, иногда они смотрели друг на друга искоса, и тогда Донни опять чувствовал, как тяжело становится дышать.  
...  
Джиан открыл дверь, и стоило Донни шагнуть за порог, он прижал его к стене, жадно сжимая, и горячо выдохнул ему на ухо:  
\- Ты не представляешь, как я тебя хочу. Целый день смотреть и даже не дотронуться...  
Донни застонал и закинул ногу ему на бедро, он поймал и притянул еще ближе.  
\- О… ты можешь?..  
\- Я могу все как ты захочешь, - выдохнул он, не собираясь на самом деле ничего подобного говорить.  
Джиан только глухо произнес:  
\- Не стоит обещать такие вещи.  
...  
Донни проснулся и какое-то время не мог сообразить, где находится. Потом вспомнил, точнее, ему напомнили: Джиан очень по-хозяйски подгреб его к себе.  
Донни вытянулся, прижался сбоку и устроился поудобнее.  
\- Привет, - сказал Джиан; Вэн, наверное, все-таки Вэн.  
\- М-м-м, - Донни еще не был уверен, что хочет окончательно просыпаться. Было уютно, лениво, сонно. Быть обнимаемым оказалось непривычно, но приятно.  
\- Доброе утро? - продолжал теребить его Вэн.  
\- Вот сейчас я ничего не могу, - сказал Донни в подушку.  
\- Совсем ничего? - разочарованно протянул Вэн, его рука вопросительно погладила бедро. Донни покосился на него недоуменно.  
\- Ты серьезно?..  
...  
Накануне у них все получилось далеко не сразу. Сначала, когда они с трудом добрались до кровати, прикладываясь обо все поверхности, которые встречались у них на пути, он хотел до темных кругов перед глазами и почти до боли, несмотря на то, в каком положении предсказуемо окажется, но когда они, кое-как избавившись от одежды, рухнули на кровать, и перешли к делу, дало знать некоторое несоответствие, которое в прошлый раз удалось обойти, очевидно, только благодаря частичной невменяемости некоторых участников. Когда Донни зашипел, потом вскрикнул и вывернулся, Джиан только погладил его по спине, и озадаченно сказал:  
\- М-да, как мы вообще умудрились...  
Донни не испытывал интереса к обсуждению данного вопроса, равно как и возбуждения, которое сменилось разочарованием и раздражением. Но Джиан погладил его сзади по шее, сначала едва-едва, потом все сильнее, с нажимом, массируя, и Донни повело за его рукой, и все вернулось, накатило снова, но немного иначе - без грани истерики, без спешки; ласки стали медленнее и вдумчивее, руки легко скользили по телу, они прижимались друг к другу, урывая все больше и больше контакта, и Донни наконец мог как-то поучаствовать в процессе.  
Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось, Джиан довел его до состояния желе, они оба успели кончить, и лежали, отдыхая, когда Донни повернул голову и увидел, как Джиан смотрит на него.  
Он смотрел так, что Донни физически чувствовал, насколько желанен, и в животе будто сжимался горячий комок, а, волосы вставали дыбом на затылке, и его просто трясло от желания - снова. Он сам потянулся к нему и шепнул: "Хочу тебя", и это было правдой.  
Он сразу уловил, что Донни имеет в виду, и переспрашивать не стал.  
Джиан присваивал, а Донни - сдавался, и его опять унесло. Быть чьим-то ему никогда не приходилось, и так отдаваться на чужую волю - сознательно - тоже.  
У него не было сил даже царапать спину, только вцепиться так, что свело пальцы, и от каждого осторожного движения стонать и потрясенно выдыхать через раз.  
Оргазм накатил неожиданно, и он протяжно застонал, негромко - как ему показалось, а Джиан еще продолжал двигаться, но надолго и его не хватило.  
А потом он осторожно выпустил Донни, поцеловал в уголок глаза, потом запястье и долго не отпускал его руку, прижав к губам, будто не давая себе говорить.  
Донни чувствовал себя абсолютно вымотанным, но сладкая истома расползалась по телу, а в голове звенела блаженная пустота. Он лениво потерся щекой о плечо Джиана, а потом сам не заметил, как на нем же и заснул.  
...  
Джиан тихо вздохнул, видимо, обозначая, что да, серьезно, но под взглядом Донни поскучнел и выполз из-под одеяла, увернувшись от Донни, который хотел его удержать.  
\- Вот так? - обиделся Донни, - если не по-твоему, то и просто погреться нельзя?  
\- Как-то так, - сказал Вэн не оборачиваясь, и скрылся в ванной.  
Донни закинул руки за голову и серьезно задумался, во что это он такое ввязался.  
Когда же, уже позже, он сам вылез из ванной, то обнаружил, что Вэн опять валяется - с каким-то журналом в руках. В принципе, Донни был не против. Он уселся на край кровати и откинул одеяло.  
\- Эй! Ты меня разглядываешь? - возмутился Вэн, опуская журнал.  
\- Не только же тебе на меня пялиться.  
\- Уверяю, это далеко не так интересно.  
Донни бы возразил, в конце концов, должен же он был, наконец, внимательно посмотреть на предмет своего такого неожиданного увлечения.  
Джиан явно напрягся - неужели у кого-то комплексы? - и Донни осторожно погладил его по плечам, и чуть надавил, разминая мышцы - не бойца и не спортсмена, но хорошие сильные руки. Он весь был большой и широкий - Донни знал людей такой крупной комплекции - они были от природы сильными и крупными, и Донни даже немного им завидовал, потому что за его собственной силой стояла большая постоянная изнурительная работа, а эти такими родились. Правда, в нагрузку почти всегда шла такая же почти врожденная жировая прослойка, от которой избавиться сложно только если ты не лентяй, а Джиан явно был лентяй, но странным образом, Донни это не отталкивало.  
С ним было просто и приятно - прикосновение кожи к коже, тепло чужого тела, просто удовольствие - не было стеснения или стыда, ни капли.  
Донни наклонился и поцеловал его природой сложенные в усмешку губы, уже даже не удивляясь простоте, с которой у него получался этот жест.  
Вэн тут же притянул его ближе, журнал полетел куда-то в сторону, Донни, не ожидавший такой прыти, не удержал равновесия и повалился на него сверху. Донни собрался возмутиться такой бесцеремонности, но вместо этого решил, что подъем можно отложить еще на какое-то время.  
...  
Пока Вэн возился на кухне, пообещав соорудить по его собственному выражению "что-то вроде завтрака", Донни прошелся по квартире, которую накануне не успел рассмотреть. Было просторно и довольно стильно, но заметен на скорую руку раскиданный бардак. Донни, убедившись, что Вэн его не видит, открыл платяной шкаф, заглянул и с интересом обнаружил там мешанину из одежды, журналов, коробок и даже чашек и прочего, что обычно накапливается по поверхностям если долго не обращать на это внимания.  
Однако больше всего его заинтересовало другое.  
На настольной лампе у дивана в гостинной, торжественно подсвеченный изнутри, красовался алый бюстгальтер с пушапом.  
\- Гм, - сказал Донни, - не говори, что это твое.  
Джиан непонимающе посмотрел на столик, потом на Донни, потом опять на столик и сказал:  
\- Надо же. Я же наводил порядок. Теперь понятно...  
Что ему стало понятно, Донни предпочел не уточнять.  
Вэн взял бюстгальтер и покрутил в руках.  
\- Я даже не знаю, что меня больше умиляет. То, что у тебя по квартире разбросано женское белье, или то, что ты его не замечаешь.  
\- Он тут эм… давно. Честно. Свет приглушает… читать было удобно.  
Он пристроил бюстгальтер обратно на лампу.  
\- Ты серьезно?..  
Джиан спохватился, убрал бюстгальтер и унес его - судя по направлению, закинуть во все тот же платяной шкаф.  
\- Когда ты уезжаешь снимать про каких-то очередных животных? - спросил Вэн, когда они сидели и неторопливо пили кофе.  
Донни чуть не поперхнулся.  
\- Каких животных?  
\- Ну кто там. Тигры. Драконы. Леопарды. Как называется твой берлинский проект?  
\- Прыжок Пумы, - проскрежетал Донни.  
\- Пумы. Точно. Как я забыл про пум.  
И пока Донни собирался, чтобы высказать свое мнение об этой вот интонации касательно его работы, добавил:  
\- Так когда?..  
\- Завтра, - ответил Донни неохотно. Это перевело его мысли на довольно печальный лад.  
\- Я предлагаю в таком случае сегодня вообще никуда не выходить.  
И они не стали. Они валялись в постели, пили вино прямо из бутылки, болтали, и занимались любовью.  
Джиан выбил у него разрешение курить в постели, отчаянно нажимая на то, что это его постель, что Донни совершенно не волновало.  
\- Ты раньше… - Донни замолчал, - Ты уже...  
\- Нет, - ответил он, угадав о теме вопроса, скорее всего, потому, что Донни почти покраснел, пока пока пытался подобрать слова. - Никогда даже не задумывался. Размышлял в социальном аспекте, почему, с учетом исторических традиций, искусственно наложенное табу стало настолько эффективным. Ну, прикидывал иногда, что если бы я был древним императором, в принципе, ничего против тогдашних нравов не имел бы. Иногда оценивал красоту с такой точки зрения. Но до тебя до практического применения никогда не доходило…  
Донни фыркнул:  
\- И что же щелкнуло, когда ты увидел меня? Честно, что ты подумал, когда увидел меня первый раз?  
\- Я подумал: какой невероятно мерзкий типчик, - Джиан ухмыльнулся.  
\- Эй! - Донни поднялся на локте и посмотрел на на Вэна оскорбленно, а когда это не подействовало, саданул его по плечу.  
\- Ты сам хотел правду! - Джиан даже почти увернулся.  
\- Уже не уверен, - буркнул Донни.  
\- ...и это было пять лет назад.  
\- Что?! Как это?!  
\- ...в ГК, на вечеринке, ты был в говно и отвратительно скандалил со своей подружкой у всех на виду.  
Донни с легким ужасом посмотрел на Джиана, потом постарался вспомнить, но ничего не выходило.  
\- Я ничего не помню, - признался он.  
\- В этом нет ничего удивительного, говорю же, ты был в говно.  
\- Блять.  
\- Ну что поделать. Напомню - в говно.  
\- Ладно, тогда во второй раз, когда мы знакомились. Ну, когда я пытался с тобой познакомиться.  
\- Я пожалел, что не император, - вздохнул Вэн.  
\- Да ладно! - пряча довольную улыбку, сказал Донни, - Ты сделал вид, что вообще меня не заметил, я чувствовал себя пустым местом. Неприятным пустым местом.  
\- Ты показался мне все таким же раздражающим, но при этом привлекательным. Раздражающе привлекательным, да.  
\- Однако на твоем поведении это никак не отразилось. Ты со мной даже разговаривать не захотел.  
\- А что я должен был тебе сказать? Ты все еще меня бесишь, но изгиб твоей шеи не оставляет меня равнодушным?  
\- А я думал, дело в улыбке.  
\- Ну, это было бы слишком очевидно, я даже гипотетически не стал бы такого говорить. Лучше поделись, что на тебя самого нашло. Уже тогда, в Нью-Йорке.  
\- А что на меня нашло? - попробовал сыграть невинность Донни.  
\- Ну как тебе сказать, - с иронией посмотрел на него Вэн. - Сексуальности, которую ты извергал, хватило бы, чтобы соблазнить всех присутствующих и еще парочку монахов в целибате. Что уж говорить обо мне.  
\- Н-ну... Я хотел, чтобы ты на меня обратил внимание, а потом немного… увлекся.  
Взгляд Вэна стал серьезным и острым.  
\- Надеюсь, чем бы ты там не увлекался, ты этим больше не увлекаешься.  
\- Ты собираешься меня жизни учить?..  
\- Нет, - вздохнул он, - не собираюсь.  
...  
\- Рано или поздно мы захотим есть, - чуть позже заметил Донни, которого кроме этого все устраивало.  
Джиан задумался.  
\- Кажется, у меня есть замороженная лазанья. Или нет. Или пельмени.  
\- Чувствуется подход к здоровому образу жизни.  
Джиан рассматривал его как что-то очень удивительное.  
\- То есть лазанья - это зло, а накидаться всем, что в аптеке не продают - это ничего, это нормально?.. Не подумай, я не жизни учу, а интересуюсь, как это у тебя в голове рядом умещается.  
Донни не заметил, как начал рассказывать. О том, что сначала увлечение было совсем эпизодическим, и никогда не было уходом от проблем или из-за плохой жизни. Скорей уж от хорошей - чтобы украсить и без того прекрасный вечер, например. И что никогда не переходило границ разумного, но стоило чуть отпустить узду - и все равно все пошло под откос. Он был достаточно умен, чтобы заметить это вовремя, достаточно силен, чтобы остановиться, достаточно упорен, чтобы отказаться, но момент был упущен - в ГК, где все друг друга знают, испортить себе репутацию - проще простого, а поссорившись с кем-то одним в индустрии, считай, что поссорился со всеми.  
Вэн не осуждал и не подбадривал - просто принимал к сведению, и Донни не мог определиться, как он к этому относится.  
День вышел ленивым, легким, совершенно счастливым и очень коротким.  
\- Ты так смотришь на меня, - сонно сказал утром следующего дня Донни, когда проснулся.  
\- Потому что ты - невероятный, - сказал Вэн и провел пальцем от его лба до подбородка.  
\- Мне кажется, что у тебя даже близорукость куда-то девается, когда ты так смотришь.  
\- Мне тоже так кажется, - серьезно ответил Вэн.  
...  
Джиан так надолго застрял в ванной, что Донни решил заглянуть и посмотреть, все ли в порядке.  
Джиан стоял перед зеркалом, хмурился и крутил в руках бритвенный станок.  
\- Смотрится так, как будто ты не определился, бриться или нет, - сказал Донни.  
\- Ну, это потому, что я на самом деле не определился, - чуть рассеянно ответил он. - В бритом состоянии я выгляжу моложе, а нет - вроде бы лучше.  
\- Поразительно, - сказал Донни и выдержал характер, дождавшись, когда он переспросит:  
\- Что?  
Донни еще чуть-чуть потянул паузу, отмечая, что, кажется, подхватил его манеру общения, а потом сказал:  
\- Что тебя, оказывается, вообще волнует то, как ты выглядишь.  
\- Ах ты маленькая злюка! - Джиан сказал это так преувеличенно обиженно и прочувствованно, что вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, Донни почему-то заржал, - Стараешься тут ради него, голову ломаешь, на какую сторону оставшиеся волосы зачесать. думаешь, как бы поразить... я не знаю... размахом ушей… А он ничего не ценит и глумится!  
Донни уже просто не мог остановиться.  
\- Ты зря не используешь свой комедийный талант, - сказал он сквозь смех.  
\- Вот. Комедийный талант, - горько сказал Джиан. А потом резко поменяв интонацию, уже серьезно: - А почему ты думаешь, что я его не использую?  
Донни тут же понял, что сейчас его поймают на том, что он почти ничего не смотрел из фильмов Вэна, но тот только усмехнулся так, что Донни понял - по части издевательств он тут все еще проигрывает с треском.  
\- Тебя можно вычислить по прикусу, - недовольно сказал Донни, рассматривая в зеркале след от зубов чуть ниже ключицы.  
\- Я вот прямо стесняюсь фантазировать на тему, как будет происходить сверка прикусов, - отозвался Вэн, - и что-то я заранее против, потому что начнут все же вряд ли с меня.  
\- Если ты - да стесняешься, то я даже спрашивать не буду о подробностях.  
Вместо этого Донни развернулся и укусил его за шею - там, где была родинка.  
\- Я тоже могу кусаться, - сказал он, не отстраняясь.  
\- Никогда в этом не сомневался, - со смешком, который Донни смог почувствовать губами, сказал Вэн.  
...  
\- Я бы хотел тебя проводить, - грустно сказал Джиан. Донни уже был готов, такси ждало внизу.  
В этой фразе не было ни вопроса, ни предложения, и Донни, который прекрасно понимал, почему, все равно стало тоскливо.  
Когда он уже ехал в такси в аэропорт, ему пришла смска: "Это было как удар под дых".  
И Донни не сразу понял, к чему это, а когда догадался, понял, что улыбается совершенно безумно.  
...  
Они продолжили переписку. Он продолжил улыбаться, как дурак, подолгу думал, как бы ответить поостроумнее, сгрыз ноготь и вообще вел себя по-идиотски. Практически не заметил, как прошел перелет, не мог внятно вспомнить, как заселялся в отель, чувствовал себя одуряюще счастливым и не к месту начинал смеяться.  
Рабочий процесс пошел туго, вскрылась куча трудностей, но почти ничего Донни не бесило - только немного то, что это все его отвлекало от собственного радужного настроения.  
Помощник режиссера, с которым он успел подружиться во время съемок первого фильма, поглядывал на него подозрительно, а один раз даже тормознул съемку.  
\- Так, стоп, хватит. Что с тобой? Ты как… - он заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Прекрати, - поняв, о чем он, Донни разозлился. - Я в норме.  
\- После возвращения из Нью Йорка ты сам не свой.  
Понятное дело, он имел в виду его работу над "Горцем" в Америке, но Донни теперь не мог ассоциировать Нью-Йорк ни с чем другим, и потому немного психанул, потом пришлось извиняться. Но тот тоже хорош: то, что он один единственный раз в прошлый раз как-то покурил безобидной травки во время непомерно затянувшегося рабочего дня еще не повод так ему в глаза заглядывать!  
Но солнце светило, птички пели, Джиан писал ему каждый день.  
Постепенно у них выработалась привычка созваниваться раз в неделю, и они подолгу разговаривали, и Донни уже не беспокоился из-за телефонных счетов. Гораздо больше его волновала гребучая разница во времени, из-за которой (и полной загруженности на работе) состыковаться было весьма непросто. Еще продолжала раздражать необходимость стирать смски, потому что он бы их перечитывал и перечитывал.  
Во время этих разговоров Донни рассказывал, что сменился состав, и что от него как от постановщика почему-то ждут чуда, при том, что актеры ничего не могут, а оператор вообще непонятно что делает, и что ему приходится учить его чуть ли не держать камеру в руках. Вэн слушал внимательно, комментарии отпускал наполовину ехидные, наполовину полезные, Донни не всегда понимал, когда он всерьез советовал переходить к реакционным мерам, а когда шутил, но сложилось впечатление, что работать с ним, как с режиссером - удовольствие не для слабых духом.  
Один раз Джиан позвонил в отвратительном настроении.  
\- Ты еще или уже не спишь? - спросил Донни; по Берлину было 11 вечера, значит, в Пекине - шесть утра.  
\- Ненавижу журналистов, ненавижу интервью, ненавижу интернет! - заявил он вместо ответа, и по слегка растягиваемы гласным, Донни понял, что скорее всего - еще.  
\- То, что ты ненавидишь журналистов, это, кстати, весьма заметно, - сказал он. - И они тебя тоже не очень любят. А вот остальное открывает мне твое истинное лицо.  
\- Вот пожалуйста, только не надо про истинное лицо, - простонал Вэн.  
\- Да что случилось-то?  
\- Якушини. Я давал интервью, стали спрашивать про "Дьяволов", я и рассказал, что собирая материал, был в Японии, в том числе и там.  
\- Ооооо… - Донни понял, куда дует ветер.  
\- И понеслось. Имел ли я право туда ездить. Предатель ли Джиан Вэн или просто провокатор. И дальше по тексту. И ведь ни одна сука фильм не смотрела, но осуждает. И в газетах, и на сайтах - только ленивый еще не приобщился к обсуждению вопроса.  
\- Не думал, что тебя беспокоит то, что о тебе пишут.  
\- А меня и не беспокоит. Меня сам факт бесит. Я же не поклоняться туда ездил. Идиоты закостенелые.  
\- Зачем вообще сказал? Умеешь ты накинуть говна на вентилятор.  
\- Не знаю, не пришло в голову, что это вызовет такой резонанс. Я же не японский премьер. Да и все не могу привыкнуть к факту, что вокруг одни кретины. Наверное, потому, что предпочитаю общение с вменяемыми людьми и за этим как-то забываю про большинство.  
\- Надеюсь, тебя там не поставили на прослушку.  
Вэн выругался так выразительно, что Донни еле сдержал не совсем уместный смешок.  
Тем не менее ему было приятно, что он делится с ним и этим.  
Как ни странно, за время, которое они не виделись, он стал для него куда ближе.  
Другими словами, следующий месяц характеризовался тем, что он был влюблен, и что самое худшее, похоже, взаимно.  
Если бы была хоть какая-то вероятность, что не взаимно, он бы нашел способ соскочить, но так… его держало накрепко.  
Тогда Донни решил сосредоточиться на простом факте - ему с ним очень хорошо. А он не враг себе, чтобы отказывать в удовольствиях (Донни отдавал себе отчет в том, что, возможно, у него странное представление о врагах). В конце концов, это как поменять одно запретное удовольствие на другое. Он не опаснее наркотиков. Акцентироваться на том, как ему плохо без него, он не хотел. В качестве замещающей терапии он решил начать смотреть его фильмы, и первым взял "Красный гаолян".  
Старый фильм, старая пленка, совсем молодой Джиан. Немудреный сюжет и… да.  
Роль ролью, но вот это в нем было - какая-то примитивная, но мощная сексуальность. На плечо и в пещеру. А помноженная на искренность и бережное отношение - пожалуйста, дает такой вот сокрушительный результат, что он, Донни, великолепный, прекрасный, восхитительный - все возможные эпитеты - Донни, который мог закадрить любую девицу в рекордные сроки, думать ни о ком другом не может.  
А потом он перестал писать. Резко. В первый день Донни просто каждые пять минут проверял телефон, хмурился, но не более того. На второй всерьез подумал, что Вэн специально его маринует, бесился и сам не писал. На третий начал помирать от тоски. На четвертый решил, что раз он такой упертый, то пусть катится к чертям, Донни ему первым писать не станет.  
А потом пришло сообщение, с другого номера.  
"Прости, я утопил телефон".  
Донни не мог смириться с тем, каким невероятным облегчением это в нем отозвалось. Ну и почему-то он не подумал, что что-то подобное вполне могло случиться. И что случиться вообще-то могло все, что угодно.  
Донни даже стало немного стыдно за свое очевидное разжижение мозгов.  
"Ты опять напился?" - предположил он.  
"Да, но телефон я утопил раньше".  
"Завязывал бы".  
"Сказал - кто?.."  
Донни не ответил.  
"Это было по делу", - пришло следом. Это было уже интересно.  
"В смысле? Позвони уже."  
\- Понадобилось время, кое-какие связи, грандиозная пьянка, ужасное похмелье, но дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, - Вэн был очень оживлен и Донни неосознанно начал улыбаться. - Я могу, по крайней мере, сниматься, по крайней мере, в Гонконге.  
\- Рад за тебя.  
\- А пока мне пришло предложение на озвучку в мультипликационную версию "Лотосового фонаря".  
\- Точно, озвучка - это выход, - Донни даже прищелкнул пальцами, - не подкопаешься. А с твоим голосом - это самое то.  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул Вэн, - только…  
\- Что? - насторожился Донни.  
\- Это значит, что я теперь не знаю, когда смогу приехать.  
Донни закусил губу. Они об этом не говорили. Просто как-то само собой подразумевалось, что он приедет, как сможет. Или хотя бы на Берлинский фестиваль. И вот теперь…  
\- Ясно, - сказал он. - Понятно.  
\- Когда ты заканчиваешь работу в Германии?  
\- Месяца через полтора.  
Они проговорили еще несколько минут, а Донни уже чувствовал, что скучает, еще даже когда не повесил трубку.  
Отложил телефон он уже в ужасном настроении. Донни всегда знал, что отношения на расстоянии - это ужасная идея. Добро пожаловать в отвратительную реальность.


End file.
